Who Will Tell the Story of Your Life? (Janxx)
by squishyjinxx
Summary: Jake Pitts moves into a brand-new house. Everything is perfect: He has a job as a personal trainer, and has a great talent for playing guitar. Little does he know, he's not alone... (Also on Wattpad and AO3.)
1. Chapter 1

Jake looked around and sighed in content at his new house. It wasn't anything grandiose; just a one-story house big enough for a man and his two dogs. Maybe even another person to share the house with, someday...

He watched down the street as the moving van pulled up. He and the movers chatted for a little while, then got down to work. Boxes were everywhere in what would soon be Jake's living room, and some were even in his soon-to-be bedroom.

Once all the moving was done, Jake sat down and looked around the room in which he was sitting: the bedroom.

All of a sudden, Jake thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

 _It's nothing; probably just Trixy or Ernie running around, getting used to the place._ Jake thought.

He started unpacking and even took the time to hang up some of his old guitars in his bedroom.

Jake was an aspiring guitar player. All his life, he wanted to be in a rock band, but never got the opportunity. He played guitar as a hobby, and was very skilled. He also collected guitars; he had about eight that he proudly hung up.

After he decided that being a famous guitar player just wouldn't work out, Jake accepted his fate and became a personal trainer at the local gym. He got a decent amount of money, and was finally able to move out of an apartment and into a house.

Ernie started barking at something, causing Jake to stop what he was doing and investigate.

"What are you barking at? There's nothing there!" Jake said. Ernie's eyes were still fixated on the space next to Jake. His eyes moved around the room, seeming to follow a moving object.

 _He's just not used to it yet._ Jake thought. He sighed as his other dog, Trixy, also started to bark at nothing.

"Will you two please _shut up_?" Jake asked, rolling his eyes and continuing with the unpacking. About five hours later, everything was unpacked, and Jake was officially moved into his new home.

Trixy and Ernie were still very uncomfortable, and Jake had a strange feeling as if he was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake laid down on his bed, sighing. He was exhausted from all of the unpacking, and decided to take a nap. He changed into just some pajama pants, but felt like someone was watching him get undressed.

 _I'm just paranoid about the new house_. Jake thought, brushing the feeling aside. He literally jumped into the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

Jake slipped into dreaming.

 _Screams came from inside of a burning house. The firefighters came outside the door, helping two people, a man and a woman, outside. They were both crying. A firefighter put oxygen masks on both of them after taking them far away from the scene._

 _"Our son! He's still in there!" The woman cried._

 _Another firefighter yelled over the burning. "It's unstable! It's about to-" Suddenly, an explosion shook the house._

 _The couple looked at where an intact house once stood, knowing that nobody could have survived the blast._

 _The firefighter who had given the couple oxygen rested his hand on the crying woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry, ma'am."_

 _The blaze was finally extinguished, and nothing much was left; just a shell of an old home._

 _Suddenly, Jake could see the inside. Everything was destroyed, and he ran his hands over what were probably old picture frames. He walked around, feeling pulled to another room, close to the back of the house._

 _He opened the door to find a man standing there. He was wearing some kind of body paint that disguised him. He didn't speak; he just stood there and stared at Jake._

Jake awoke, still feeling like someone was watching him, and somewhat unsettled by the strange dream. He wasn't creative enough to dream something so vivid and realistic, so he was curious as to why he suddenly could.

He saw something flicker out of the corner of his eye, but could make out a human-like shape.

"Who's there?" He asked, voice shaky. No response. Jake took deep breaths. He figured that he was still just shaken up by his strange fire dream. But one thing was certain.

The image he saw out of the corner of his eye was the man from his dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake looked again at the spot where he was certain a man had been standing only seconds before. Suddenly, he felt a cold chill behind him that moved away quickly. He knew it wasn't the wind; all of the windows were closed, and he did not have the air conditioning on.

 _I'm imagining things again,_ Jake thought. _It's just a new house. Why am I so stressed?_

Ernie and Trixy started barking again, and, like earlier, at nothing.

Jake was getting nervous. Something just wasn't right.

He looked around the room once more, then made his way to the living room. He turned on a movie to try and eliminate any feelings of uneasiness. He chose the movie _Grown Ups_. A comedy would surely get his mind off everything.

Jake let himself be pulled into the stupid movie without thinking of any of the strange occurrences.

He laughed as one of the characters hurt himself on the screen, and suddenly stopped when he heard a sound, which stopped almost instantaneously.

Jake could have sworn that he could hear someone else laughing.

He paused the movie, stood up, and looked around, but to no avail. Nobody was there, just as he expected.

Uneasy, he sat back down and continued to watch the movie. He didn't hear or see anything else strange; he only felt a slight cold chill. He also felt as if he wasn't alone. Jake couldn't explain it, but he felt like there was someone else sitting right beside him. He kept glancing over, only to be met with nothing.

 _Maybe I'm just lonely. Maybe I just need to get some friends_. Jake thought as the movie came to an end. He turned off the television and made his way to his room, thinking about all of the strangeness that had been seemingly haunting him.

He went to bed, figuring he just needed a good night's sleep, but afraid that he might have another weird dream like when he had taken a nap only hours earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinxx watched as Jake looked around for his car keys. He took in how...not ugly...Jake was.

Jinxx _liked_ Jake; a lot, to be exact.

Maybe it was the way Jake would hum little melodies while he was cooking or cleaning, or maybe it was how he treated and loved his two dogs so much.

But Jinxx was very shy. He didn't want to show himself to Jake because he didn't want to scare him away. He had heard stories where ghosts had shown themselves to the people in their houses, and the people would just leave. Jinxx knew he wouldn't be able to stand to see Jake leave.

There were instances where Jinxx had been scared that Jake had seen him, like when his dogs started barking at him, he was scared and knew that his form would flicker because that happens when ghosts are frightened, or feel threatened, or angry. He knew that Jake had heard him laugh when he was watching a movie, because he looked right in his direction.

Sometimes, Jinxx would even clean up some for Jake. When Jake was asleep, or was out of the house, he would tidy things up. Nothing major; just stuff like taking out the trash or loading the dishwasher. Jake didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't say anything at all. Jinxx did this because he saw Jake as a guest in his home. Jake shouldn't have to do everything by himself.

When Jake was gone, Jinxx didn't hide himself. He had no reason to, so he just...didn't. He would do some chores while being completely visible. Sometimes, he would sing the songs that Jake would play on the speakers.

Jinxx heard the garage door go up, and hid himself. He watched as Jake walked in with some groceries. His arms looked full, and Jinxx wanted to help him, but couldn't bring himself to. He sighed, as Jake set down the bags, walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

Jinxx sat down next to him, knowing full well that he wouldn't be seen, but still thankful that he could at least sit with someone, even in silence.

Jake turned on the television, and the two sat and watched, though Jake was still completely unaware of Jinxx's presence.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake eventually fell asleep on the couch. He wasn't even really that tired; he only fell asleep mainly because he was bored.

Jinxx watched Jake fall asleep, and took the opportunity to help out. He put up Jake's groceries, then went and sat on the couch, a cushion away from Jake.

His cellphone started to vibrate.

Jinxx touched Jake's shoulder to wake him up. Startled, Jake jumped out of his sleep. He heard his phone vibrating, and answered it. He talked for a little while, then hung up. He then looked around the house, rubbing his shoulder where Jinxx had touched it.

He stood up.

"Who's here?" He asked, still looking around. Jinxx stayed absolutely silent, and tried to calm himself so he wouldn't be seen.

Jake looked directly in Jinxx's direction, as if he could see him.

Then, Jake walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell? Where...?" He noticed that the groceries were gone. The bags were all put into one bag, and neatly hung up on the doorknob of the pantry.

Jinxx stood in the doorway, somewhat amused by Jake's confusion.

One of his dogs ran into the kitchen, and was staring directly at Jinxx, unmoving.

"Ernie...what's there?" Jake asked, walking over, looking directly at where Jinxx was standing.

After about a minute, Jinxx had had enough. He waited for Jake to turn around, then made himself visible. He lightly tapped Jake on the shoulder, and he turned around quickly, met with Jinxx's scared blue eyes.

Jake's eyes widened, and his breathing sped up. The man standing in front of him was wearing all black, and had black all over his face and body. He looked like some kind of clown, with a sort of Chelsea grin plastered on his face.

Jake stared into his striking blue eyes.

 _This was the man from his dream._

"It's okay. I'm..." Jinxx started.

"Who are you?" Jake asked, scared.

"I'm Jinxx. I...I live here." Jinxx said shyly.

"You _live_ here?" Suddenly, everything came together in Jake's mind. The strange feelings of being watched, his dogs barking at seemingly nothing, the strange dream...

"You're a ghost." Jake concluded. Jinxx nodded, looking down at his feet.

Now that Jake could get his thoughts together, he did see a sort of glow surrounding Jinxx, and he did look somewhat transparent.

Jake realized that he couldn't be scared of Jinxx. He obviously had no intentions of hurting him, or else he would have done so already.

"The dream... It makes sense now. You died in a fire, didn't you?" Jake asked. Jinxx nodded.

"And...this house must be built where yours once was." Another nod.

Jinxx looked around awkwardly.

 _He's cute._ Jake thought. He stopped himself. Where did _that_ thought come from? He felt himself blushing.

Jinxx stood in the kitchen doorway, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"How long..." Jake trailed off.

"How long have I been here? As in dead? About twenty years." Jinxx answered, smiling sadly.

Jake immediately felt bad for Jinxx. He knew that he must be incredibly lonely, not being around someone for that long.

"Do you...do you need anything? Like, can you eat or drink? I can get you something." Jake asked. He thought that he would like to get to know Jinxx better; he seemed friendly enough.

Jinxx shrugged. "I haven't tried. Haven't been around anyone who's offered." He said.

"I'll make some coffee." Jake smiled. Jinxx smiled back, happy that Jake wasn't completely weirded out, or scared.

For the first time in twenty years, Jinxx finally had someone to call a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake and Jinxx sat next to each other on the couch in the living room, drinking their coffee in comfortable silence.

Jake finished his first, and watched Jinxx as he finished his.

He had to admit that Jinxx was rather attractive, even with all of the black on his face. The thing that stood out most to Jake was his eyes.

Jinxx's eyes looked like the sky on a sunny, beautiful summer's day. Jake felt like he could spend hours admiring them.

Jinxx finally finished his coffee, and set the mug down on the table.

"Thank you. That was very nice." He said, smiling at Jake.

"It's no problem at all. If you ever want anything, you can just say so." Jake smiled back.

Jake got up and took the dishes to the kitchen. Jinxx followed because he really didn't have anything better to do.

Jinxx looked at Jake's pink lips. He longed to pull Jake into his arms and just kiss him right there. He had some self-control, however, and refused the urge to kiss Jake, who obviously was not interested in a relationship at the moment.

"So..." Jake wanted to talk to Jinxx. He didn't know very many people in the neighborhood, and decided to start with Jinxx.

Jinxx shrugged. He really didn't know what to talk about.

Jake walked back to the living room, and Jinxx followed. They sat back down.

"What kind of music do you like?" Jake asked.

"A wide variety, really. I like classical. I like rock, metal. I'll listen to jazz some, too." Jinxx said. "You?"

"I like a lot of rock and metal, too. I can stand some rap. Not the biggest fan of classical, but I can listen to it some."

Jinxx nodded.

"I noticed you have a lot of guitars hung up in your room. Do you play?" Jinxx asked. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, as a hobby. I used to want to be in a band. I tried that in high school, but it never worked out." Jake explained.

"I used to play guitar. I played violin and cello, too, but mainly guitar. And piano." Jinxx smiled, remembering.

"Really? That's cool." Jake said, impressed at Jinxx's musical ability.

"Hold on a sec." Jake said, standing up and walking to another room. He came back with two guitars: One was black and white striped, and the other was gray with black on the edges.

"Here. I wanna hear you play some." Jake smiled and handed the black and white guitar to Jinxx.

"God, Jake, it's been so long, I don't even know if I can remember anything." Jinxx laughed. He tried anyway, and Jake was surprised at his sound. He was a very good player.

"You go now." Jinxx smiled as Jake put his guitar on his shoulder. He played for a while, and Jinxx was as impressed as Jake was with him; if not more so.

"You're very good." Jinxx stated. Jake blushed. "Thank you. You are, too." He smiled as he got up to take both of the guitars back to his room.

Jinxx smiled. Jake was cute _and_ musical.


	7. Chapter 7

It was around midnight, and both Jake and Jinxx were exhausted. Jinxx took the couch, per usual. However, this time, Jake brought him some blankets and a pillow.

"Sorry I didn't bring you anything before now. I had no idea you existed." Jake laughed.

Jinxx laughed, even though Jake's joke was shitty.

Jake made his way to bed. Jinxx watched him from behind and continued to watch as Jake closed the bedroom door and turned off the light.

He laid back down, smiling to himself.

 _Jake is so nice. He's so sweet, and he seems like a wonderful person._ Jinxx thought.

Jinxx thought about Jake until he eventually fell asleep, wrapped in a large blanket.

He didn't hear Jake get up to use the bathroom.

Jake walked to the bathroom, which was in the hallway between his room and the living room. He thought he heard Jinxx say his name, but he must have been mistaken.

He finished using the bathroom, and stepped into the hallway.

Jinxx said his name again.

Jake walked over, only to find Jinxx sound asleep.

 _He's dreaming about me?_ Jake asked himself.

"...I like you." Jinxx said, very clearly.

 _Is he talking about me?_ Jake wondered.

He slowly walked back to his bedroom, thinking about Jinxx.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake climbed into bed, his mind still on Jinxx.

Had Jinxx been talking about _him_?

Jake was pretty certain that Jinxx had feelings for him. The way he would smile when Jake walked into the room; how he would blush a little if their hands accidentally touched.

He also thought about how beautiful Jinxx was. Bright blue eyes he could lose himself in; ebony black hair that looked so soft and touchable.

Jinxx was a lovely person, and Jake knew that he felt something towards him.

He had no idea what it was, but he knew it was... _something_.

He thought it over a bit more, then, he finally realized what his feelings were.

"I like Jinxx." Jake whispered out loud, somewhat surprised at himself.

As Jake said it, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest, but he still felt somewhat burdened because he had no idea how Jinxx felt.

Did he feel the same way? Or would Jake have to live with the fact that he liked someone that didn't like him back?

Jake eventually fell asleep, his last thoughts of the day being about Jinxx.


	9. Chapter 9

Jinxx woke up after having another nightmare; the same one that he had had almost every night. He dreamed about the fire, and his death, and how he could see his parents talking to the firefighters, begging them to save him.

He walked into the kitchen and checked the clock on the microwave. It was almost four in the morning, and there was no way Jinxx would be able to sleep after having _that_ dream again.

He walked into Jake's room, for no apparent reason. He looked at the way Jake slept. Though he had done this many times, this time felt different.

For some reason, he felt peaceful watching Jake sleep.

His lips were slightly parted, and he was lightly snoring. He slept on his side, with his arm under the pillow and the covers pulled all the way up to his neck.

Jinxx eventually left the room and closed the door carefully, as he did not want to wake Jake up.

He went back into the living room and tried to find something to watch on the television, but gave up after finding nothing interesting. Then, he went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He didn't have to, but he was bored.

He eventually found a movie of Jake's on the DVR and watched that while eating a bag of chips.

All he was really wanting, however, was for Jake to wake up so he could be with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake woke up at around ten in the morning. He had to be at work at eleven, so he was rushing to get ready.

"What's the hurry?" Jinxx asked, jokingly.

"Work. Gotta be there at eleven." Jake replied as he was getting his shoes on.

He grabbed his keys.

"You'll be okay here alone?" Jake asked, making sure that Jinxx would be alright.

Jinxx nodded.

"If you get hungry, there's plenty of food in the kitchen. You can have anything, really."

"Jake. I'm dead. I don't have to eat." Jinxx laughed.

Jake blushed. "Oh, yeah. That's right."

Jake grabbed his keys and headed out the door, leaving Jinxx behind.

Jinxx watched through the window as Jake's car left the driveway. He felt sad because he had really wanted to spend some time with Jake, but didn't get to.

 _Maybe this afternoon._ Jinxx thought, smiling to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Jinxx was asleep, but instantly woke up when he heard the garage door go up. He smiled. Jake was home.

He fell back over and pretended to still be sleeping. Jake walked by the couch, and Jinxx grabbed his leg.

Jake screamed. "What the fuck, Jinxx?" He asked, while Jinxx was laughing hysterically.

"What's the matter, Jake? See a ghost?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Jake rolled his eyes. He was smiling, though.

"How was work?" Jinxx asked, as Jake sat next to him on the couch.

"Sweaty. I have this new client that likes to do everything he can. He's a bodybuilder, and we were lifting weights all day." Jake sighed in exhaustion.

Jinxx got up and fixed Jake a glass of water. He brought it to him and sat back down, a little closer to Jake.

"Thanks," Jake smiled, taking the glass.

"So..." Jake started.

Jinxx raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

"What's it like?"

Jinxx shrugged. "I guess I'm still getting used to it. I mean, I can't leave the house and I don't age, so that's kind of weird to me. It got pretty lonely till you showed up, to be quite honest."

Jake nodded. For some reason, he felt angry that Jinxx had been lonely.

"Someone tried to move into this house before you, but they saw me and their two children got really scared. I'm not that scary, am I?" Jinxx asked.

"Well, with all that black on your face, you don't exactly look friendly." Jake said, in all honesty.

Jinxx pouted. "I'm a nice guy. I keep the place tidy, I don't make the walls bleed or shit like that."

Jake put his arm around Jinxx's shoulders.

"You are a nice guy. I'm so glad to have the pleasure of living with you." He said, smiling.

Jinxx looked at Jake's lips. They looked so soft. He felt himself leaning in.

Their lips met, and sparks flew.

Suddenly, Jinxx realized what he'd done and vanished, leaving behind a very confused but happy Jake.


	12. Chapter 12

Jinxx disappeared before Jake could register what had just happened.

Jinxx had kissed him.

Jake had mixed feelings. He thought for all his life that he was straight. But...he felt something with Jinxx. Something that he had not felt in a long time.

He loved Jinxx, and he obviously felt the same way.

"Jinxx?" Jake called. No reply, but Jake could feel his presence.

"Jinxx, I know you're here. We need to talk." Jinxx stayed hidden.

"I...I _like_ you. I...I don't know what else to say, Jinxx." Jake sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

Jake felt an arm around his shoulders, and turned to see Jinxx.

"I like you, too." Jinxx stared into Jake's brown eyes, pulling out the little details, like the small gold flecks.

"Can...can this work?" Jake asked.

"We can try." Jinxx smiled.

This time, Jake kissed first.


	13. Epilogue

Years later, Jake walked into the kitchen to find Jinxx cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, baby." Jinxx said, as his eyes fell on Jake.

Jake walked right up to Jinxx and kissed him, then wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you so much, Jinxxy." Jake said.

Jinxx smiled.

"I love you too, Jakie."

The couple kissed again, and Jinxx rested his head on Jake's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to Jake's heartbeat.

One thing that Jake loved with Jinxx is how he'd listen to his heart. Maybe because it gave him an idea what it was like to still be alive.

"Jinxx?" Jake asked.

"Yes, love?"

"The sausage is burning."

"Shit!" Jinxx exclaimed as he pulled the food off of the stove.

Jake and Jinxx stared at the burnt food and laughed together. They shared one look, and kissed again.


End file.
